1. Field
Provided are an organic light emitting diode and an organic light emitting display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lightweight and thin personal computers and televisions sets may require lightweight and thin display devices, and flat panel displays satisfying such requirements may be substituted for cathode ray tubes (CRTs). A liquid-crystal display (LCD) is a passive display device, an additional backlight as a light source is needed, and an LCD may exhibit a slow response time and a narrow viewing angle.